godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 9
'' '''Mortal Kombat '(also known as Mortal Kombat 9 or Mortal Kombat 2011, to differentiate it from the original), is the most recent installment in the Mortal Kombat franchise, developed by NetherRealm Studios. History The story takes place after the events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, but during the time of the first three games: Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Kombat III Mortal Kombat III. The events of the games, however, take place in a different scenario because Raiden, the god of thunder, has knowledge of the future. Mortal Kombat is the first M-rated Mortal Kombat game to be developed for the seventh generation of consoles, as opposed to the T-rated Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. This is also the first title to include 3D graphics, although gameplay has been brought back to its classic 2D plane. The developers have also stated that this is the first game in which they are making a conscious effort to create deeper gameplay for more hardcore players. Story The story begins with Raiden, just when he is about to be killed by Shao Kahn in the events that happen after Armageddon. In a last effort, he sends a message to himself in the past, in the era of "Mortal Kombat", the first game. The rest of the story follows that Raiden's past and shows him trying to understand the visions and messages he gets from himself in the future and trying to prevent the events that lead to destruction of all realities, thus trying to change the course of history itself. Characters The player would have the ability to play as multiple characters during the course of story. According to the developers, the story will be much longer than the story present in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. The developers have noticed that the story had been ignored in the past in favor for the fighting gameplay "action" and wanted to make a change in that for Mortal Kombat. Excluded from the story campaign, players would be able to play as Kratos, god of war, who has his own personal set of moves, fighting arena with stage fatalities and his own personal story for Arcade Ladder mode. Kratos' Biography Kratos' Ending Trivia *Kratos is a PS3 exclusive fighter. *God of War III may have foreshadowed the fact that Kratos was going to be in a fighting game considering his fight with Zeus in the Chamber of the Flame, they both fight in a 2D environment, to drive the point further, Kratos uses the weapons of God of War III in this game and the Chamber of the Flame is also an arena in this game. *According to Ed Boon, creator of Mortal Kombat, Kratos was a perfect fit in the Mortal Kombat roster. *The Gamespot Mortal Kombat gameplay trailer saw Kratos using Apollo's bow, the Blades of Athena, Helios' head, the Blade of Olympus, the Nemean Cestus, Hermes' winged boots, and quicktime events. *Despite the trailer footage, Kratos is shown wielding the Blades of Exile in-game. *During a cinematic sequence in which Kratos is shown finishing off Shao Kahn, in a few of the scenes, the Blades of Exile were replaced by the Blades of Athena. *Kratos also uses a gorgon head, as seen in his second fatality, but the head does not appear to be Euryale's nor Medusa's. It is neither pale white, like Euryale's, nor does it have snakes for hair, like Medusa's. The head sort of resembles that of a Gorgon Serpent, but in darker color. *Kratos' first fatality in the game is considered one of the most brutal fatalities in Mortal Kombat history. *When another fighter uses a babality on Kratos, his infantile self will interact with a Medusa plush doll, removing it's head just as he normally would when finishing off a gorgon. *Kratos, when seen in the final cinematic sequence of his story, appears without the Golden Fleece on his arm. *Barring the death traps in MK: Armageddon, Kratos' stage, the Chamber of the Flame, is the only level in the series to have multiple stage fatalities. *Sony demanded Netherealm studios to make Kratos have a different reaction towards some fatalities whenever they are preformed on him. Examples include: ** During Johnny Cage's second fatality, Kratos does not have a trophy implanted onto his head. ** During Mileena's first fatality, Mileena does not eat Kratos' head. She simply throws it to the floor. ** During Ermac's second fatality, Kratos doesn't run around frightened after being shrunk. Instead, he yells at Ermac. ** During Cyber Sub-Zero's second fatality, Kratos does not pose strangely when Cyber Sub-Zero's shurikens plunge into his head, but falls down instead. ** During Noob Saibot's second fatality, Kratos will not wave his arms while his lower torso is seperated from him. ** During Stryker's second fatality, Kratos will not go searching for the bomb in his stomach. Instead, he'll act furiously. ** During Lao Kung Lao's second fatality, Kratos will not wave his arms during the process of being cut in half. ** During Skarlet's second fatality, Kratos will not shiver while hanging on the blood pillars. Instead, he'll try to break free. ** During Kenshi's second fatality, Kratos won't try to block Kenshi's attack. ** During Rain's first fatality, Kratos will not bloat while swallowing the water but will still explode. ** During Freddy Krueger's first fatality, he will engage in combat instead of wondering nervously of Freddy's absence. *** During Freddy's second fatality, Kratos will not panic nor try to escape, instead attempting to grab Freddy before being killed. Gallery MK-Kratos01.jpg|Kratos, as seen in Mortal Kombat 9 MK-Kratos02.jpg|Kratos, as seen in MK9, with the Blades of Athena Mortalkombatnemeancestus.jpg|One of Kratos' fatalities, showing his Nemean Cestus. Kratos in Mortal Kombat 9.jpg kratosbabalitytop.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Kratos.jpg|Kratos' second fatality, showing his Blade of Olympus Im flying.jpg Kratosmkkkkkkk.png Video thumb|left|300px Category:Other Media Category:Games Category:Noncanon